Treasure
by Andin947
Summary: Kumpulan cerita singkat kehidupan sehun dan luhan, pasangan suami istri dipertengahan 20-30 tahun. Hunhan!YAOI!drabble Rated berubah sesuai mood xD
1. Cinta yang banyak!

Sudah kebiasaannya sejak setahun yang lalu. Pada malam hari yang dingin, luhan akan memakai sweater rusa yang akan menenggelamkan badan mungilnya dengan kentang goreng dan susu panas. dia akan duduk dipangkuan sehun dan bersandar didada pria itu.

Sehun mengingat itu dan sama sekali tidak keberatan tentang itu. Namanya juga cinta.

"Aku ingin berkebun!" Itu adalah suara luhan.

"Tidak ada tanah disini, ingat? Kita tinggal diapartemen" sehun masih sibuk menatap layar televisi yang ada didepan mereka.

"Aku ingin memasak!" Luhan mengatakan itu dengan harapan sehun akan mempertimbangkannya.

"No, aku tidak suka dengan rencana yang akan membakar dirimu sendiri" melirik luhan sekilas.

"Aku ingin hewan peliharaan kalau begitu" sehunnya baik. Sehunnya baik. Se—

"Kau? Yang benar? Kau ceroboh. Aku bahkan tidak percaya kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri"

betapa menjengkelkannya jawaban pria itu.

"Tapi aku mau!" Luhan memulai argumennya.

"Mau apa?"

"Mau kucing"

"Kau punya satu kalau begitu"

"Mana?"

"Diriku"

"Aku mau yang lucu dan imut"

"Oh, jadi kau tidak mau diriku? Aku selingkuh dengan jongin saja kalau begitu"

"Kyungsoo akan memotongmu jika kau melakukannya"

"Aw~ takut. Jongin akan melindungiku" mengatakan itu dengan wajah datarnya. Sehun terlihat seratus ribu lebih menyebalkan dari sebelumnya.

"Kau begitu aku yang akan memotongmu!"

"Dengan pisau?"

"Ya! Dengan pisau daging yang tajam dan besar" mata luhan dibuat buatnya menjadi melotot untuk menakut nakuti sehun.

Ya, luhan memang cukup bodoh untuk menyadari kalau itu benar benar tidak berguna.

"Jangan"

"Kenapa? Kau takut?!" Luhan menatap sehun sebal.

"Ya, aku takut sekali"

"YA KAU MENYEBA—" luhan berteriak, tetapi suaranya langsung menggantung diudara ketika sehun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Takut jika kau akan melukai jari jari cantikmu. Kau tahu? Luhan dan benda benda tajam itu bukanlah teman akrab" lanjut sehun, pria itu mengambil remote televisi dan mengganti channel.

Luhan menatap sehun penuh arti dan dengan cepat menyambar bibir sehun, sehunnya manis dengan caranya sendiri kadang. Itu muncul secara tiba tiba dan membuat luhan merasa akan meledak.

Itu gerakan spontan dan tidak benar benar mengejutkan sehun.

Seusai kecupan manis itu sehun langsung tertawa terbahak.

Hal yang jarang terjadi. Tapi bukan yang pertama kalinya.

Luhan menatapnya polos dan kebingungan.

"Sehun kenapa?" Tanya pria lebih pendek. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada luhan. Ia juga menangkup wajah cantik itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang besar.

"Yang tadi itu terasa seperti anak ayam mematuk bibirku"

Seketika Luhan menjadi datar dan ia langsung menendang sehun dengan anarkis sampai sehun jatuh terjungkal.

Suara tawa itu makin keras dan terdengar makin menjengkelkan.

oOo

Halo^^. Ini cuma drabble tidak jelas yg saya buat krna kebosanan yg luar biasa. Tidak jelas krn yg bikin orng amatiran macam saya hehe ╥﹏╥

Saya juga lagi menyibukkan diri. Ya sebenarnya saya itu udh cukup sibuk sih sma tugas yg kek kasih ibu →_→ tak terhingga sepanjang masa. saya perlu pengalihan dri rolepayer buahahaha/dimanamanacurhatteros/?

Oke last, review^^?


	2. Sehun suamiku!

Suamiku Sehun, dia bekerja dari pagi berangkat kekantor dan akan pulang kerumah saat petang nanti.

Kupikir.. dia adalah suami hebat dan bertanggung jawab. Dia memiliki hati yang besar dan selalu mengalah padaku, dia juga tidak pernah memarahiku.

Walaupun kadang sifat menyebalkan dan tidak pekanya membuatku berpikir beberapa kali. Tetapi aku sangat mencintainya..

Aaa... suamiku ~ .

Aku benar benar berterimakasih karena ia telah bersamaku.

Aku mengambil cucian kotor dari keranjang yang berada didekat ranjang kami.

Memilah beberapa pakaian, aku sengaja meninggalkan semua celana dalam suamiku disana dan memutuskan tidak mencucinya.

Wajahnya yang panik dipagi hari karena kehabisan celana dalam adalah favoritku, kupikir itu imut sekali He he he.

Sambil bersenandung dan memikirkan menu makan malam nanti. Aku memasukan pakaian pakaian itu kedalam mesin cuci.

Aku juga memasukan tanganku kedalam kantong-kantong pakaian. Barangkali ada uang yang tertinggal disana.

Tetapi aku menemukan sesuatu dipakaian suamiku.

Itu bukanlah noda lipstick atau bau parfum perempuan, itu...

Nota pembayaran sejumlah peralatan olahraga dan harganya bahkan hampir menyamai harga mantel hermes edisi terbatasku bulan lalu!

Suami macam apa Oh sehun itu! Membeli barang tanpa persetujuannya awas saja! Pulang nanti akan ku tendang dia!.

Ralat, aku tidak jadi sangat mencintainya. Aku berubah pikiran!

oOo

^_^ halo, aku kembali dengan cepat. Aku terharu ada yg mau membaca ini T^T hiks /elapinguspakedalemansehun/? Last, review ^^?


	3. Selfless

Musim dingin telah tiba, dan natal hanya tinggal menghitung jari.

Luhan melipatkan tangannya didada dan berbalik menghadap dinding dengan wajah yang merengut khas orang merajuk, matanya sedikit melirik kearah sehun lalu ketika sehun menatap kearahnya ia cepat cepat mengalihkan wajahnya lagi.

Sebenarnya sedikit banyak prilaku luhan ini mengingatkan sehun dengan salah satu episode serial kartun masha and the bear. Itu, saat Bear jengkel kepada Masha dan menghukumnya untuk berdiri menghadap dinding. Lebih lebih luhan dan masha hampir tak ada bedanya.

Sama sama kecil, cerewet, menyebalkan, dan pengacau.

Kadang sehun bingung kenapa ia menikahi luhan, padahal luhan jelas sekali bukan tipenya. Jauh malah.

Sehun menghela nafas, tidak ada gunanya bertarung Ego dengan luhan. Pria itu bahkan lebih keras dari batu karang, tidak akan pernah mau mengalah dalam hal apapun dan sehun terbiasa dengan itu. Jadi, sehun dengan langkah pasti berjalan mendekati luhan yang berdiri dipojokan.

Sehun bisa mendengar luhan mengatakan 'yes' saat ia mendekati pria itu. Sehun terkekeh pelan, ia mengerti Luhan sudah kelelahan karena berdiri lebih dari 15 menit disana, dan juga Sehun mengerti jika luhan ingin dirinya mengerti.

"Baiklah Nyonya Oh, kali ini apa lagi maumu hm?" Tanya sehun, dengan senyum kecil diwajahnya.

Luhan berbalik dan bersorak, wajahnya sangat kekanakan dan ia merespon dengan senyuman yang lebar.

"Aku mau kau mengambil cuti beberapa hari, yah sekitar 360 hari dan menemaniku belanja untuk natal!" Pinta luhan, pria yang lebih pendek itu meraih tangan sehun dan mengayun ayunkannya.

"Yang benar saja sayang, kau mau semua karyawanku kena PHK karena aku tidak sanggup menggaji mereka jika cuti 1 tahun?" Sehun menatap luhan datar.

"Becanda sayang, hanya dua atau satu minggu saja. Ayolah, temani aku berbelanja. Kau mau membiarkan aku membawa banyak belanjaan sambil menggendong haowen dan Ziyu dengan perut besar ini? Bagaimana jika aku tergelinjir es dan sekarat kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu"

Negoisasi macam apa ini, batin Sehun.

"Lu, itu terlalu lama hanya untuk berbelanja" keluh Sehun, Luhan merengut dan merencanakan pembelaan kecil dikepala mungilnya.

"Tapi keran kita bocor! Kau harus memperbaikinya"

"Oke baik, bagaimana 5 hari?"

"Bagaimana dengan televisi yang banyak semutnya? Kau harus memperbaikinya juga. Ziyu dan aku tak bisa menonton kartun favorit kami!"

"Oke satu minggu, kau puas pendek?'

"Sehun! Kau lupa jika orang hamil itu sensitif? Kenapa kau mengataiku pendek?!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tinggi"

"Jangan mengunakan bahasa sarkasme denganku!"

"Oh astaga Lu, aku ingin mati saja!"

.

.

.

Oke natal emang udah lewat lama dan aku.. aku benar benar telat untuk mempublish ini:'). Besok ada ujian fisika dan lusanya ada ujian mtk bab trigonom. HAHA ntaps jiwa:'). Mohon maaf dengan tulisanku yang amberegul ini, sesungguhnya aku cuma amatiran yang ngebet banget pengen nulis tentang Hunhan :'). Jadi tolong sampaikan kritikannya, itu sangat membantu. Gomawo!


	4. Gumball Machine

Saat itu, tepat saat dirinya masih kecil dan lucu. Ia dipindahkan sekolah lagi karena ayahnya yang bekerja mengharuskan berpindah dari satu tempat ketempat yang lain. Dari satu negara ke negara lain.

Berbicara tentang masa lalu Sehun yang terlampau wah dan penuh tantangan, sebenarnya jika boleh dikatakan dia pertama kali bertemu Luhan —Mama Haowen dan Zhiyu yang lebih wah dari masa lalunya dan kelewatan nyentrik— bukanlah dirumah sakit, seperti yang Luhan ingat, teman-temannya saksikan, dan orangtua mereka tahu.

Dimana saat itu Luhan yang pendek dan malas mengeja salah mengambil obat, pria itu tetaplah pendek bahkan ketika ia sudah berjingkit dan mendongkrak. Putus asa mengenai tinggi badannya, itulah motivasinya menggapai gapai meja kaca diapotek rumah sakit tanpa melihat dan mengambil obat sembarangan diatas meja tanpa membaca obat apa itu dan untuk siapa. Itu obat yang ternyata adalah milik ayah Sehun.

Obat bisulan Luhan tertukar dengan obat jantung ayahnya Sehun, dan lucunya bisulan anak aneh itu sembuh setelah meminum obat yang tertukar itu.

Seharusnya para ilmuan meneliti tentang ini, apakah obat jantung bisa menyembuhkan bisulan, seperti itu.

Tapi Sehun mengerti, ada lebih banyak penelitian yang lebih bermanfaat daripada itu, dan para peneliti bisa menundanya ditahun tahun mandatang, Sehun akan sabar menunggu.

Oke, lupakan cerita dirumah sakit. Itu konyol dan yang ini lebih konyol.

Seperti yang Sehun bilang, Sehun kecil hingga remaja adalah Sehun yang suka berpindah pindah tempat seperti kutu loncat. Kadang ia tinggal diberlin, lalu ditahun depan ia ada London, dan seterusnya hampir separuh tempat didunia mungkin sudah pernah ia singahi, dan Sehun juga sudah mengatakan bukan jika pertemuan pertamanya dengan Luhan bukanlah dirumah sakit dengan tragedi tertukarnya obat bisul dan jantung.

Tapi lebih tepatnya pertemuan mereka yang pertama kali adalah dichina.

Sungguh, Sehun masih sangat ingat kronologinya. Dimana saat itu ia tidak sengaja melihat seseorang mandi disebuah aliran sungai. Sehun baru pulang dari aktivitas menuntut ilmunya disekolah daerah beijing yang membosankan.

Jalan masihlah setapak, terdiri dari tanah yang disusun kerikil dan batu-batu kecil, bukanlah aspal panas atau semen yang datar seperti sekarang.

Tak ada bis ataupun alat transportasi sejenisnya dan jalanan yang kecil juga tak memungkinkan mobil melewatinya tanpa menabrak apapun. Banyak semak, udara yang bersih dan pohon yang teduh.

Perjalan pulang sekolah selalu melewati sebuah aliran sungai yang panjang dan mengalir, airnya bersih dan ada beberapa petani mengambil air untuk mengairi ladang dan kebun disana.

Pemandangan yang berkali-kali Sehun lihat, dan membosankan.

Tapi sesuatu yang berbeda ada disana, semacam penghibur dan menyemangat untuk matanya yang mengeluh karena terus-terusan melihat pemandangan yang sama.

Hari ini Sehun disuguhi pemandangan yang demi apa, baru kali ini ia tertarik pada sesuatu yang ada dichina.

Seorang anak yang sedang mandi.

Rambutnya cokelat terang ikal, badannya kecil, ah mungkin dia berumur 6 tahun. Saat itu sehun baru tahun pertama disekolah menengah pertamanya, umurnya sekitar 14 tahun. Walaupun masih anak anak tapi Sehun sudah mengerti bahwa kegiatan mengintip adalah kegiatan yang menyenangkan untuk dilakukan.

Sehun melakukannya. Dihari itu dan hari hari berikutnya.

Sehun selalu pulang dengan cepat. Ia pulang setelah sekolah usai dan berlari kencang, seperti orang yang dikejar kejar debt collector hanya untuk melihat pemandangan Luhan mandi tersebut setiap hari.

Sehun selalu mensyukuri tanah beijing yang subur sehingga semak semak tumbuh dengan tinggi dan bisa membuatnya bersembunyi dengan aman, nyaman, dan sentosa.

Pertemuan manis yang berbunga dengan perkenalan yang tak kalah manisnya.

Luhan terpeleset oleh batu yang licin, Sehun bisa tebak bahwa pria kecil itu tak terlalu mahir berenang dengan melihat Luhan yang hampir terbawa arus dan hendak menangis.

Sehun dengan cepat menanggalkan pakaiannya. Hanya menyisakan celana pendek dan melepaskan tas punggungnya, dengan cepat ia menceburkan diri keair yang dingin berarus deras itu. Sehun lupa kapan terakhir kali ia berenang. Tapi demi apapun itu, dia juga tak bisa membiarkan Luhan kecil terbawa arus dan direbut neptunus.

Jadi dengan modal nekat dan nyali yang besar dengan motivasi menyelamatkan calon ibu dari Haowen dan Zhiyu dimasa sekarang, Sehun menggapai Luhan dan memegang tangannya erat setelah harus berkorban banyak dengan kemasukan air dihidungnya dan tertelan rumput.

Ia menarik anak laki-laki yang terlampau manis itu ketepian. Bahkan setelah berusaha dengan keraspun Sehun tak bisa menyelamatkan handuk kelinci berwarna pink matching yang hilang dibawa arus.

Bibir Luhan melengkung kebawah dan matanya mengeluarkan air mata, ada sedikit sesenggukan disana.

Sehun kira itu karena Luhan yang ketakutan sebab hampir terbawa arus dan tenggelam. Tapi ternyata itu gara-gara handuk kesayangannya yang hilang.

Sehun mengangga tak percaya.

Jadi, karena tak mungkin membiarkan Luhan pulang dengan bertelanjang dan hanya memakai celana dalam. Sehun memberikan seragamnya untuk ia pakai agar tak kedinginan dan sakit. Itu malah berakhir dengan dirinya yang bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai celana sekolah yang basah.

Sehun juga meminta Luhan menggendong tasnya, dan kemudian ia menggendong Luhan dipunggungnya dan mengantarkan anak itu pulang dengan utuh.

Luhan menjelaskan kejadian itu sejelas-jelasnya dengan heboh, dan untuk mengapresiasi aksi heroik Sehun pada putranya Mama Luhan mengundang keluarga Sehun untuk makan malam.

Sangat menyenangkan dan berkesan. Tetapi sayang seminggu setelah itu Sehun terpaksa diseret ayahnya untuk ikut pulang kekorea dan perpisah dengan Luhan untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

Mereka bertemu kembali dirumah sakit saat Luhan limabelas tahun dan Sehun dua puluh tiga tahun, Luhan saat itu ada dikorea karena pendidikannya, ia tinggal dengan paman dan bibinya yang baik.

Kemudian tujuh tahun yang panjang, dimata takdir memutuskan untuk mempertemukan mereka kembali dimana saat itu Sehun dengan semena-menanya diperintah oleh kakaknya Kris untuk menjemput putrinya Shopia dari taman belajarnya. Oh, mungkin Sehun harus bersujud dikaki bau Kris untuk berterimakasih yang mana berkat dirinya ia bertemu kembali dengan Luhan yang bekerja manjadi guru disana.

Ada tujuh milyar manusia dibumi yang Sehun pijak ini, dan bagaimana takdir memilih Luhan sebagai orangnya, adalah hal yang mengagumkan dan indah.

"Luhan, aku mencintaimu. Maaf, hanya tiga kalimat itu yang bisa kuucapkan. Mungkin terlalu biasa dan tak akan membuatmu memerah sampai berguling-guling dilantai karena malu. tidak akan juga membuatmu menangis tersedu-sedu karena terharu seperti saat kau mengupas bawang. Terimakasih karena sudah mau menemani sepak terjangku didunia yang kejam ini da—Aw Lu, kenapa mencubitku?! dan Zhiyu jangan ikut-ikutan mencubiti ayah, itu tindakan kriminal. Jangan tiru ibumu"

.

.

.

Habis dengan tidak elitnya, ini apa? Ini dimana? Saya siapa?/g. Saya gak tau gimana caranya balas review—astaga bodohnya orang ini— tapi, tapi, saya bener2 tersentuh sama reviewnya, terimakasih karena sudah membaca drabble fluff receh yang gak jelas ini. saking senangnya saya catat ulang dibuku. Seperti biasa, saya yang newbie perlu saran dan kritik 3, gomawo.

Oh ya! Nilai ulangan trigonometri saya 6,5 lho. Saya senang sekali soalnya saya yang paling tinggi HAHAHA (abaikan saja)


End file.
